


Ties in blood

by InnocentArmin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There will be violence so be warned, Vampire!Armin, Werewolf!Berthold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentArmin/pseuds/InnocentArmin
Summary: A split second choice and a chance meeting could end a centuries long war, but it won't be easy.





	

Voices echoed through the trees, fear pushing the small boy forward.

His grandfather had told him repeatedly to stay far away from the humans; they only meant their kind harm. He should have listened. Shouldn’t have ventured so close to them.

Armin was a vampire, not the Dracula kind of vampires that older tales usually depicted; nor anything close the weirder ones that have recently surfaced. Just 'normal', less dramatic, vampires; ones that had thrived so long ago. That was before the human race began to fight back, nearly pushing his race to extinction. Most vampires at the time had never killed. They only took what they needed to survive. Regardless, the humans put that judgement on all of them and began a mass slaughter that would last decades. Vampires looked much like humans, no claws of fangs to put them out from the rest, their need for blood was really all what set them apart. Due to this the vampire hunts took just as many human lives as it did vampires.

Their time of reign has long since gone, the beasts that once ruled the night have now been force into exile far away from civilization. Those that remained lived in small groups never taking the risk of building large settelments. Most vampires had since learned to live off the blood of animals instead of humans; though it tasted less than satisfying.It sufficed. Nevertheless it meant that one would have to feed more fequently since animal blood wasn’t nearly as potent.

As decades past, vampires just became bedtime stories people told their children to keep them away from the woods. No one knew of their existance, facts turned to myths.

Though the general human population no longer believed in them, there still remained a descreat group of people that know the truth and still continue the hunts. That brings Armin to his current problem; hunters. He really had no valid reason to venture so near to humans, sheer curiosity drove him that close. Curiosity that could now get him killed if he could not figure out an escape and fast.

Shouts erupted from behind him, drawing his thoughts back to the path in front of him. Hunters had spotted him in the woods several miles outside of the small town of Trost. He had been feeding on a deer and hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings, one of many stupid mistakes he'd made. One he was unlikely to repeat _if_ he survived the night.

The downfall of drinking an animals blood was starting to weigh on him. Since it lacked in potency, it never allowed them to reach their full strenght and the vampire could feel his body slowing. His lungs burned, breaths coming in short gasps. The panic making it all the harder to focus.

The burning in his legs was starting to slow him down.

Blinding light broke through the brush and trees seconds later. They were gaining on him.

Armin’s heart pounded in his chest, fear and adrenalin fueling his body back into motion as he picked up his pace, forcing one leg in front of the other. He hadn't fully regained his breathing and his legs seemed more fatigued than they had before. If that was even possible. Dread seeped into his bones, he couldn’t keep going for much longer..

The boys’ eyes darted across the forest in front of him for anything he could use to throw the hunters off his trail; those thoughts were quickly cut short before he could think of anything. Everything around him came screeching to a halt. It was the sound that he registered first, an ear-piercing crack that left his ears ringing. Seconds later came the pain that shot through his arm before spreading though his entire body. Wide blue eyes stared down at the wound on his arm. Everything moved in slow motion; he was barely able catch himself on a tree before he hit the ground.

Armin couldn’t hold himself, his body crumbled to the ground beside a tree. His only working had reaching up to cup the wound and hopefully slow the bleeding and maybe the pain. Closing his eyes tightly he tried to focus on his breathing. Trying to push himself past the initial surge of pain; until his adrenaline kicked in. He hissed in pain as he pushed himself up, pressing his back against the tree just as a new wave of pain came shooting through him. He kept his eyes sealed from the approaching footfalls, from what he knew was about to come.

Despair swirled in his head and coursed through his veins. He was done for, that he was sure of. He had no way to fight or defend himself, no way nor _nowhere_ to run at this point.

"Aw, is that all the fight you've got in ya'?" A rough voice questioned him. The sounds of heavy footsteps surrounding him, bright lights shining through his eyelids. Reluctantly, the vampire cracked his eyes open, meeting the smug hunters gaze with a deadly one of his own.

Armin counted six hunters surrounding him, all brandishing weapons, all pointed at him. The leader, who held a gun casually resting against his shoulder, stood directly in front of the blond looking down at him.

"Got nothin' to say huh, vermin?" The cold barrel of the gun pressed to Armin throat, forcing his chin up to meet the man’s gaze straight on. His smell disgusted the boy; everything that surrounded him stank of his stench. He had a slightly gruff look to him, a thin, dark goatee and mustache lined his boney jaw.

Armin did not even bother answering his question, simply spat in the man’s face. A smirk pulled at the blonds’ lips as he watched the man’s face contort in disgust. He didn't have much time to gloat before a knee slammed him in the side of his head, causing the vampire to fall to his side in a heap. Curling in on himself, he felt the pain rush through his body as his vision began to waver slightly.

Laughter erupted from the hunters, words were exchanged but Armins world was spinning too fast to make any of it out. He barely made out the barrel of a gun as it was pressed to his temple.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the shot to fire, waiting for everything to be over.

_Waiting…_

Yet after what felt like minutes, it never came. Armin couldn’t figure out why. Were the sick bastards going to drag this out like a game? Maybe they wanted a fight out of him? But why? Why waste time and leave an opening for him to escape? After more time passed, the vampire cracked his eyes open once more trying to make an image out the blurr.

The men were all staring. First he thought they were looking at him but as his vision settled he realized they were looking past him; fear and shock writin plainly across their faces. What was it that they were staring at?

A low growl silenced the string of new questions running through his head. Tension quickly grew thick as they all drew their weapons, swinging them in all directions, lashing out at nothing in particular. It would have been comical to the vampire had he not _also_ be panicking about whatever it was that lurked in the darkness. He knew very well that vampires were not the only creatures that lurked in these woods.

The forest fell eerily silent except for the rapid breathing of the men around him and the noisy shuffling of their feet as they closed ranks _. Bad move._

Armin sat up slowly, careful not to move to quickly as his head was finally just beginning to settle.

Before the boy could even move to look, a large mass surged swiftly past him. Armins blood ran cold as his suspicions were proved correct. Werewolf. He’d read numerous books on them, but never had he seen one in the flesh. Its body was massive, and even through the thick coat of fur he could see the muscles shift with every movement. The vampire couldn’t take his eyes off of it.

He watched in frozen horror as the beasts mouth snapped down into one of the hunters necks, his screams breaking the silence of the forest and setting the other hunters into motion. They tried to scatter in all directions. Bad move number two because the wolf was much faster. Its paws dig into the earth hard, lauching itself twords another one of the hunters. The sound of bones snapping filled the air around him as its jaws sealed around the mans head.

He wasn't sure how many had gotten away nor did he want to count how many bodies lay disfigured ath the wolfs feet. He could not bring himself to take his eyes off the beast. The werewolf stood hovering over the mutilated remains of a few of the hunters, its breath coming out in clouded pants as blood dripped of its canines.

There was so much blood.

Its large head turned as it raised itself up to full height. Their eyes locked and everything stood still once more. A questioning look shown in the wolfs green eyes, contrasting the panicked look in the blonds eyes. Using the tree for support, Armin shakily pushed himself to his feet, legs wobbling beneith him. He never broke eye contact. His instincts told him to run. Yet there was something in those eyes that told him he had no need to.

Before the wolf could even step forward; before the Armin could even make a decision, he felt his body give out as his world went black. He could only guess how much blood he had lost, had he been human he likely would already have been dead. Images of the carnage flashed behind his eyelids before settling on those eyes. That was the last thing the vampire remembered before his mind went completely blank.

Through the fog he vaguely felt his body being moved. He had no idea where he would wake up.. If he did wake up that it..

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fic, i apologize for how robotic this may end up sounding...  
> Feedback would be amazing <3


End file.
